bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:MichaelDiaz101
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bully Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:MichaelDiaz10 page. Here on Bully Fanon Wiki, you can create a page on your fanfiction! OC pages, stories, and much more! Just read these Rules. Then, you'll be good to go! Any questions, just ask me! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dan the Man 1983 (Talk) 06:16, June 12, 2011 In Relpy There just random arguing, not much of a big deal. [[User:4th Hale|((((4th Hale))))]] ~ Talk 21:07, June 12, 2011 (UTC) :You'll see that alot in wikis, not just this one, anyway welcome. [[User:4th Hale|((((4th Hale))))]] ~ Talk 21:10, June 12, 2011 (UTC) ::To be brief, you came at a time where there's an unresolved issue between Scarly and Dan, and it's been plaguing the wiki for weeks now. ::Don't let it discourage you, though. Hua Xiong 22:33, June 12, 2011 (UTC) :::The problems with Scarly and Dan won't be that long in my view. [[User:4th Hale|((((4th Hale))))]] ~ Talk 23:10, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Oh no, not at all. There's just a very tense relationship between Dan the Man 1983 and Scarly. Absolutely nothing to do with your blog. If you need help with anything else, just ask me :D SirLinkalot96 (talk) 23:32, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah! I was there for a short while. SirLinkalot96 (talk) 01:33, June 13, 2011 (UTC) ::About that--I won't even say the word without exploding into a million Cat pieces-- arguing, much better word, it's fine, it'll be fixed one way or another. Welcome to Bully Fanon Wiki! Where magical little ponies roam the seas. Just kidding. ﻿Soda﻿Cat 01:40, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Sure, why not? This weekend, cuz I'm still taking finals. I'll start on Friday. What do you think of Greg Ryder? SirLinkalot96 (talk) 01:57, June 14, 2011 (UTC) His first chapters are on www.bullygame.wikia.com on my same userpage in the blogs section. I am going to make sure he graduates before this summer ends! He should be halfway done with his junior year by now! But with school, everything's just been so hard, ya know? SirLinkalot96 (talk) 02:31, June 14, 2011 (UTC) That sucks. They just want to press you with a ton of work before you set off into the real world. Also, you should give Michael Diaz more of a backstory. Like a police record (You can use Greg's for an example if you want) and his early life before Bullworth Academy. Just some advice :D SirLinkalot96 (talk) 02:39, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey, there's this cool website where you can make avatars for your fan fic characters. It's called www.tektek.org and that's the website we use to make our characters. It's free and you just save the pictures on your computer and upload it onto here once you're done with it. SirLinkalot96 (talk) 01:32, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Suggestion A lot of people create their OC images through www.tektek.org, the dream avatar thing. ﻿Soda﻿Cat☠ 01:16, June 17, 2011 (UTC) No problem. Anything to help someone out. Can't wait to start writing with you! BULLY'S BIGGEST FAN collaberates with me, and you should join our writing team. SirLinkalot96 (talk) 02:08, June 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Well I feel like a dip stick... I didn't notice Link told ya 'bout tektek on the comment up there... sorry... ﻿Soda﻿Cat☠ 13:15, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Okay, school just got out for me and Greg Ryder is back in business! How should Michael and Greg meet? I have an idea: How bout Michael's dorm room is next to Greg's and then it can go from there? Or do you think we should use the idea that we did through the comments section on one of your blogs? SirLinkalot96 (talk) 16:18, June 17, 2011 (UTC) How about they were already next to each other? And then Michael tries to socialize with his neighbors, then Greg answers the door or something like that. You make the first chapter of them meeting, and I'll make another going along the lines of yours. Then the next time we collaborate, I do the chapter, then you do your chapter along the lines of mine. Sound good? That's how me and BULLY'S BIGGEST FAN work (I call him BBF for short) SirLinkalot96 (talk) 23:04, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Just leting you know. Since SirLinkalot96 told you about my story, all I got to say is my new chapter (Chapter 27) is complete. If you want, come and read it. It's good (I think) and long. Glad to have you here as well. -BBF (June 18, 2011; 10:32 PM) Chapter 28 is complete. -BBF (June 25, 2011; 5:30 PM) He is about 6 feet tall. Kingofawosmeness777 04:04, July 1, 2011 (UTC) I would just say that he's about 4 to 5 feet tall. Also, when Greg introduces Mike to C-Money, let C-Money say "My name is Clayton Mason, but call me C-Money". That's how I usually make C-Money introduce himself to other people. -BBF (July 1, 2011; 1:20 PM) King just reminded me. C-Money is 6 feet tall. Forget the 4 to 5 feet thing. -BBF (July 1, 2011; 2:02 PM) Chapter 30 is complete. -BBF (July 9, 2011; 1:05 PM) If you meant by writing a chapter about C-Money showing Mike around the school, I'll do in the next story. I'm still working on the first one (I'm planning to have 40 chapters in my first story) . I'll get to that part in my next story, I promise. Also, I don't get what you mean by stingy. -BBF (July 10, 2011; 2:10 PM) Should I even ask why you want me to do the chapter before you do? -BBF (July 11, 2011; 5:07 PM) Why don't you do this for an idea? I show you around the school. I befriend you with the Bullies and Greasers as well as get you on good standings (not friends but not enemies) with the Preps. But then we go into a fight against the Jocks all because of what will happen in my final chapters. We fight and almost lose, but we defeated the Jocks. We become good friends after the tour and that would be it. Does it sound like a good idea? -BBF (July 12, 2011; 1:40 PM) You're welcome. -BBF (July 12, 2011; 1:45 PM) No, not yet. I already know you have though. -BBF (July 12, 2011; 1:55 PM) Chapter 31 is complete. -BBF (July 15, 2011; 5:41 PM) Chapter 32 is complete. -BBF (July 22, 2011; 1:15 PM) I'm not intrested. Thanks for the offer though. Don't get me wrong. I really like the ''Red Dead ''series, but I just like to focus on my story here for right now. -BBF (July 25, 2011; 11:40 AM) Reply No, it's Rose(nickname for myrealname) :P Haha, but shoot! Rose Talk 01:15, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Chapter 34 is complete. -BBF (August 6, 2011; 5:49 PM) It's an uproar due to a few things. Mainly the fatal shooting of a suspect by Metropolitan Police in London. But local tensions with police, high unemployment and the government cutting money from public services when it is needed most, the economic crisis, proverty and the widening gap bettween rich and poor are the main reasons they're rioting. I don't agree with the riots, but with this government, it was inevitable. Dan the Man 1983 03:00, August 10, 2011 (UTC)